Nezu
|romaji= Nezu |birthday= January 1 |age= |gender= Male |height= 85 cm (2'9½") |hair= White |eye= Black |bloodtype= A |quirk= High Spec |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Pro Hero, Principal |affiliation= U.A. High School |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 4 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} }}, also known as Mr. Principal is a Pro Hero and the principal of U.A. High School. He is the extremely rare case of an animal who manifested a Quirk. Appearance Nezu is a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear, which would make him a chimera. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him, very similar to the ones usually worn by Izuku Midoriya. Personality As befitting to his role as Principal of an academy for heroes, Nezu is an eccentric, polite and persistent educator. He is quite self-aware of his odd appearance and introduces himself by pointing it out. He can be very long-winded at times when explaining or educating. Nezu composed an entire lecture on his educational theories concerning the balance between hero and instructor, which he happily spoke of over tea with All Might. His dedication to educating goes as far as assessing villains, especially young ones, and wondering if they could be put on the right path if they were taught, although he admits the naivety of the idea. He is not above putting himself on the front lines, with his focus being the protection of his students. He understands strategies between hero conflicts enough to participate in the debriefing after the invasion. As a result of abuse and mistreatment by humans in the past, Nezu's true character reveals itself whenever he is in combat. He enjoys "toying" with humans. He still holds a grudge over the many experiments he went through, coming off as slightly insane and unpredictable as a result. Abilities Enhanced Senses: As an animal, (be it a dog, mouse, or bear) Nezu has above average senses of hearing and smell. Tea Brewing: Nezu enjoys a good cup of tea and knows how to make it. Industrial Crane Driving: During the First Term Final Exam, Nezu used a giant wrecking ball to create chain reaction destruction to combat Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari. Quirk : Nezu's Quirk grants him a high level of intelligence that surpasses that of humans. Despite being an animal, Nezu's Quirk enables him to live in the society like a normal person. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Nezu's name is a play on the Japanese word for rat, Nezumi. Also, it's written with the kanji for and the kanji for . *Nezu likes brushing. *Nezu is a smoker. Quotes *(To himself) "We're starting to feel the effects of "losing our symbol" more and more as time passes...what we need now is a revival. At least for the students...we need to present them with prospects of a brighter future." *(Introducing himself) "That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!" References Site Navigation fr:Nezu it:Nezu pl:Nezu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Characters from Tokyo